Keplus
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Max. In ancient times Keplus appeared on Earth with the Alien Satuns to enlighten the humans of the beauty of the starry sky. However when humanity grew into a civilization, and created buildings with lights that polluted the light of the night sky, Keplus returned to Earth, to return the beauty of the starry sky. He appeared in episode 37 "Constellation Thief". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 0 (because there is no entity) *Origin: Space History Ultraman Max Keplus was summoned by a man named Kazuya Narimiya, who claimed to be a descendant of the Alien Satun. When Keplus appeared on a blue moon in the middle of the city of Tokyo, he began to destroy several light-filled buildings. However, DASH was quick on the scene and frightened the monster away by using flares. Keplus later returned to guide Narimiya and a goaded but conflicted Mizuki Koishikawa of DASH back to planet Satun. DASH once again caught wind of Keplus' appearance and faced the monster yet again. Keplus managed to summon the portal back to planet Satun, which absorbed the light of DASH's flares. When Kaito Touma learned that Mizuki was with Narimiya inside a planetarium, he transformed into Ultraman Max to face Keplus. Max seemed to have the upper hand, but after using his Maxium Cannon only to learn that it was ineffective again the Star-beast. However once Mizuki convinced Narimiya that the light of the Earth were also a precious light along side the lights of the stars, as even Ultraman Max believed in protecting the light of the Earth, Narimiya realized that maybe in the future the descendants of the Alien Satun would follow him and Keplus back to their him. Keplus then guided the old man through the portal back to planet Satun peacefully. Trivia *Keplus was designed by Maruyama Hiroshi. *Keplus' name was derived from the astronomer [[:wikipedia:Johannes Kepler|Johannes Kepler]]. *Keplus was created by a heavily disguised Frogos suit. Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Keplus is not a solid creature but is instead the formed by the gathering of stars, making him impervious to beam attacks like Ultraman Max's Maximum Cannon. *Crescent Blast: Keplus can fire orange, crescent-shaped blasts from the horn on his head. *Reformation: Being made of light, Keplus can reform his entire body should it be destroyed by a light-based attack. *Door of the starry sky: Being Alien Satun's guardian beast, Keplus can summon a portal that leads back to Planet Satun. Weakness Keplus being made by a gathering of stars, if a light shines that is brighter than him, he will fade away temporarily. resisting attacks.png|Absorbing lasers reformation.png|Intangibility keplus door.png|Door of the starry sky kep light.png|Crescent blast Gallery keplus appeares.png|Keplus in a ball of light Kaiprose.png Keplus 2.jpg Keplus 3.jpg Keplus 4.jpg Keplus 5.jpg kepurus portal.png|Keplus, guardian of the Starry Sky Keplus_Starry_night.png keplus art.png Keplus 6.jpg Keplus 7.jpg kepulse departs.png Keplus 8.jpg Keplus.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max